Sorrow
by Kitty-163
Summary: For over 200 years the x gene has been present in animals, but they have kept it hidden from the rest of the world. But now people have stumbled upon it and it is up to Sorrow and her new pack to put an end to it by posing as a student.


**Sorrow**

The moon was bright in the night sky. It was still three flanks from death, or as the humans call it, the moon was three quarters full. Was it waxing or waning? And speaking of the moon, what was a quarter? I wrinkled my nose in disgust, but mostly in confusion. Who could understand those furless ape-like creatures anyway? Unfortunately I would not only have to understand them, I would have to pose as one.

I, along with several others from various clans, were sent on a hunt dictated by the one of ones himself. It was an odd hunt, but it was to be completed none-the-less. The pack that lives where the sun awakes had summoned a gathering. It was a very large gathering that consisted of all 73 clans. Every member of every clan was to attend even the clan that lives where the sun sleeps had came. The total of 73 clans, about 1,500 mid-summer strong, would roughly come out to 20,000+ wolves. A gathering such as this had not been called in a very, very long time.

The One Male of the Awaking Sun spoke of the Gifted humans would call them mutants. Every wolf knows that the Gift has been among us for many of the Ones' death, but until now no one has truly spoken of it. In wolf society it is accepted for what it is, a gift, and is treated as such. Just as some wolves are born strong, fast, cunning, or wise, some are born with the Gift. It is looked on as both fortune and a burden, for those with the Gift must learn when to use it and when to not. In most cases of combat, the Gift is forbidden to be used, but in other cases it could be deemed necessary. Most of the gifted are seers or reader. Seers can see visions of the possible future, and sometimes even the past. Readers can look into ones thoughts and see their worst fears. Both of these Gifts are greatly feared, but more often then naught, they are greatly respected as well. Since then the Gift has changed and become much more dangerous. One of the spring pups born into the River Walkers can light fires with nothing but a passing glance. This particular Gift has been among wolves before, but unlike before, humans are beginning to notice this change.

This now brings me to why I am here sitting on a slopes edge, looking at the odd human den that lies below. I am one of the Gifted, actually the only Gifted from my clan, my talent is that I am able to change my appearance to that of a two-legger. I guess you could say that I can shape-shift, but I can only shift into one form, a human. Our hunt is to for me to pose as a human and infiltrate that strange human den that lies before me. I am to find out what they know of the Gifted, destroy their data, no idea what that is, and then I am to stop any forward advances that might lead them into attacking us. If worse comes to worse, then we are to kill as many of the ones involved and one is to report back to the One's. If a battle were to come, then we would need to be prepared.

"_Sorrow?"_ A giant silver-white wolf spoke, catching my attention. _"You look troubled."_

His name was Slade, which was odd for his coloring. I was told he was born a dusty blackish-grey and when he reached adult hood he went searching out on his own and returned this dazzling color. Slade was originally from the Valley Shores clan, about a flanks run from my packs territory, before this we had never met accept in passing during smaller gatherings. He was going to leave his pack a little after the moon's birth, about a half a month from now, but circumstances led him here on this hunt with us. We have now become our own clan, the Wandering Gifted, as we so have been deemed by the One Male of the Awaking Sun.

Slade has been appointed the One Male of our clan with little to no protest from the other strong males. He is a wolf to be feared. He stands nearly a shoulder and a half over me and I am by no means a small wolf. His teeth are like steel and his bite has more pressure then thought possible for a wolf. Slade also has this odd ability to lock his jaw once he gets a good grip and it has never been broken. He is also sure footed and can out run and out maneuver nearly every wolf here. His Gift is the ability to create an invisible barrier between him and his opponent; he can also move things without touching them.

The position of the One Female has been taken by Moon Stalker, a five year old she-wolf that has the ability to see the future. Her coat is a deep brown that can never be mistaken for another color, and she has a scar going from the middle of the top of her muzzle all the way down to her jugular. She received that beauty mark when she got into a fight with an unsuspecting lynx. She, of course, won the battle but not without the help of her clan. I had no interest in the position of the One Female, but was content with being a Beta Hunter for our pack.

Pulling myself out of my train of thought, I remembered that Slade had addressed me, and as he was the One Male I was to answer.

"_Humans confound me." _ I replied quickly after my long pause and lowered myself slightly to show my acceptance to him as our leader, but not enough to submit. It was an act of defiance, one of which he could have punished me for, but he did not. Slade found my antics quite amusing but stayed silent.

"_You must get ready." _ The white wolf said after a short while. Slade would be accompanying me in the manner of a "Pet?". "_Sightless has procured some of the human hides that you shall use. Tomorrow it begins."_ Slade then left to go take care of the other preparations. For a wolf with the fur the color of the snow, he can disappear into the shadows quite effectively.

I turned back to the large stone den. Nothing moved, everybody was still sleeping. As I also went back down the hill to the pack to prepare, I caught a glimpse of the Sun rising, painting the skies red with blood. Hopefully, that would not be a bad omen.


End file.
